pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Dragon of Pendor
__FORCETOC__ CH. 1: The White Knight ---- by Marcus Cornelius Pendragon ---- The world was dark, screams of people and the pounding of my heart is all I hear. The air, dry and cold like the heart of my attacker; I can see the dark figure getting closer and closer, a twig, brought by fate, trips me as I was running, my hands are shivering, my heart about to pounce off my breast. His eyes were red as crimson and as dull as night, his armor is black, darker than the void in his heart. He raises his axe already dripping with blood; I grip the ground under me, when a strong gust of wind blew me and my consciousness away. I awoke, “It was only a dream” I said to myself. When I realized where I was laying at or rather who I was laying on?. “It…It’s…It’s a DRAGON!!!” I screamed like I have never screamed before, not even when I was about to die in my dream “or was it a dream?” I said to myself. It moved and tossed me back into the ground. I see its huge tail curl back into its body as it stands erect like a regal lion, so elegantly so gallantly, like a shining knight. This dragon was nothing I have ever seen or heard of before; It is much smaller than the one’s described of Lore. Its wings were not like wyverns, its scales are more like fur, white and glistening like fresh snow, its body resembles a dragon but petite and more agile looking. Its head looked like a tame fox, and it’s eyes are as pure as diamonds, it was nothing like a dragon. “I am the Last Dragon of Pendor” the creature spoke, “It talked!!! No, it can’t be, it’s mouth did not move an inch” or was it just my imagination? No, I have to calm down, it can’t talk, It does not know human language right? I don’t know anymore. “Correct!” It spoke again! No, it came from my mind; I must be imagining stuff, Right! “Wrong” said a voice, what? I must be crazy; I’m talking to my self! “No, stop you are not crazy, I am talking to you directly through your mind” “What! I don’t understand!?” I replied. “Let me start over, ...I am The Last Dragon of Pendor, and while you were talking to yourself, I realized that you can hear me, am I correct?” “Yes” I responded, “But How?”. “I do not know, Little girl” it replies, with a sweet voice like a mother replying to her child. “Are you alright?” the dragon asks. I simply Nod, not knowing what to say next, and if it says is true, then it must already know how confused I am. “I understand” it replies…“Are you Hungry?” and I said, “No” as I slowly approach the dragon and I lunged forward to embrace my knight, and while hugging my hero I said, “Thank you, thank you for saving me.” It enveloped me with it’s warm tail and welcomed me as if I was it’s only family. It was the last thing I remembered after I fell asleep. I awoke in darkness, but still feeling the warmth of being embraced. The dragon opens it’s wings that covers me and said, “So you are awake, how are you feeling little one?” “I feel better, thank you” I looked at my surroundings, which I have never seen before. We must have moved away from my village, when it struck me. “My parents! My brother, and sisters! Where are they?!” panicked, memories from last night still fresh, like my wounds, haunts me and pierces my heart and soul like a spear. “All my loved ones gone in one night.” I curl into a ball, trying to protect of what’s left of me from the outside world; from the dark and ugly world, a world that gives hope only to crush it once again. But, from the depths of my despair I see a light. Should I take it? Or will it be another trap set by the evil world so that it can use me again for its entertainment? No, I don’t want to feel pain again, I had enough. “Come back to me” the light calls for me, but I did not answer. It calls once again, and again, and on the fourth time I replied, “Leave me alone, it is better here I shall never feel pain here” “You are wrong, you will always feel pain, now and forever if you stay there” the light replies. “Let me help you, I’ll always be here for you” Suddenly I feel warm again, as if something else other than myself is protecting me from the outside world; for some reason I feel secure and relax, like the times I had with my family. Can I trust this light? This warmth? This Knight? I opened my eyes, and I see the face of my knight. He looks straight into my eyes and pass my heart to my soul. “Yes, you can trust me, I shall be your light in the darkest hour, I will be your hope in you’re desperate time, and I will fill your emptiness like you fill mine” I smiled, then a tear, falls into my cheek down to my lips, and a gush of water fill my eyes like a water fall. And now my heart is filled with joy. I snapped back into reality. I opened my eyes, wipe off my tears, and gazed upon the remaining beauty of this world. The ground is covered with fresh snow, it glitters and shines back at the sun. a rainbow from a distant stretches as far as the eye could see. Is this the same ugly world I saw last night? “Yes, the world is beautiful, but it also has an ugly side like the one from last night. For every light there is a shadow, a dark space that slowly burns out the light, because some day you may never see me again. Just remember that I am your light, that my light is eternal, your loved ones light is eternal, it stays in you forever, always remember that. And that nothing in this world stays forever, but the memories of your loved ones” “You sound like an old man” I replied with a smirk on my face. Then it smiled, the first time I saw a dragon smile. ---- CH. 2: The Last White Rabbit ---- by Marcus Cornelius Pendragon ---- It was an early morning; a mist of cloud covers the land like a blanket. It is the perfect time to move out. A dragon walks beside me ever so silently; surprisingly, its steps are as gentle as a snow flake. I shouldn’t be surprised, he is a magical dragon after all, and I still could not fathom that. We saw a cave hidden by trees, “We should stop here for a moment” I said to the dragon. But the dragon insisted that we should move on, but I was unwilling to do so; we have been walking for eight hours straight I stopped feeling my legs two hours ago because of the thick snow we were walking on. “Wait, I don’t even know where we are going.” I told the dragon. I saw its face turn away for a second, “You do not know either do you?” “Of course I do!” remarked the dragon. “Then Tell me!” I still cannot believe I am having a conversation with a dragon. “Maybe we should rest here” I said, Its eyes did not meet mine, so I left. “Where are you going? It’s dangerous outside” said the beast. Then I heard a growl, No, it was a rumble and its coming from my belly, a good reminder that I am still alive and not just dreaming of talking to a dragon. “I’m getting something to eat, I can hunt on my own, and I think I’m still familiar with this place.” “I’m coming along then” said the dragon. “No, you will only scare of the game, I’ll make sure I bring you a deer or two” It will probably be just rabbits, “and don’t worry, this thick fog will cover me from danger, I’ll just scream if I see signs of any danger.” I replied to the dragon, and I insisted that it stays put. The truth is I’m still boggled about the recent events that happened two months ago, as if it was just last night. I have accepted the fact that all my loved ones have died when my village was attacked by the Mystmountain Raiders. And, that I am currently accompanied by a seemingly flightless dragon, I still don’t know anything about. And, I believe that the best way to deal with the situation is to get away from it even for just a moment. A walked in a straight path, remembering every tree and every turn I make as I go along when suddenly, I hear some footsteps; tiny footsteps. “A rabbit” I whispered to myself. I am equipped with a hunting bow, a knife, and a few bodkin arrows I collected from the dead raiders that attacked my village. To be honest, I am not very comfortable with the fact that I stole items from the dead, but I have to survive, and I also want revenge, that should be enough reason to do what I did; at least it does not bother me as much as my other nightmares at night caused by those dead raiders. I have been traveling with the dragon for two months now, I have gotten really good with using my bow and arrow, and my hunting skill is not that bad either. “Focus!” I said silently to myself I spotted the white rabbit pop its ears out, and then I see its head, but its black ivory eyes that gives it away. “Breath… huh…” A quick snap from my bow sent my arrow flying straight between the rabbit’s eyes, I gave him a humanly death, he did not see that one coming. But, that was not the only rabbit around; other rabbits run in panic as I shot their heads one by one. I painted the white snow with red blood, “I have never felt so alive” I said with glee, my eyes did not blink once, I controlled my heart beat the best I can even with all the adrenalin pumping through my system, I was calm as water after the storm, I felt like I could do anything. And when I saw the last rabbit, fleeing for its life, a sudden pain hits my heart like an arrow from my own bow; I realized what I just did. I let the last rabbit go; now maybe that last rabbit feels the same way as I do, but why now? I’ve been doing this for a while now. Tears started flowing from my eyes again; “salty” the taste of victory is salty. But hunger defeats regret, so I collected my bounty, I just hope that my new friend likes rabbit stew. I continued my hunt; I buried my loot deep in the snow, hopefully it would be enough to hide it from other hunters of Mystmountain. I traversed down a hill using a bark of an old tree as a sled; I learned this from my brothers when we used to play on a slope back behind our village; it was the fastest way down a hill. The feeling of going down a hill twenty to thirty miles per hour made me forget about the last rabbit for a moment; it was a good feeling. I continued on by foot making my way into what it seems to be an encampment. I quietly sneaked my way in one of the tents; the biggest tent I found was guarded by four soldiers, knights to be precise, they wield silver swords and maces and they seem to be an order knight, I just don’t know what order. Inside the tent I saw a man, he looked very important, since he was the only one sitting on a cathedra. Then, there was a boy, standing beside the man. His name was Darlion, he was just standing there holding the important man’s sword, and the sword was not like any sword I have ever seen. It was large, as big as the boy holding it, but it also looked very light since the boy could handle it with ease. It looked more like a dragon’s tooth, like my companion’s tooth, only bigger. I wanted to see more of it, when suddenly I hear footsteps behind me, but before I could react I was hit by a something, and blacked out. ---- Category:Tales from Pendor